U Can Do It!
'U can do it!'jest to utwór wykonywany przez Domino do 15° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 7 paźdiernika 2010 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 180 do 192. Opis Naruto umieszcza na płocie ogłoszenie. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Shiranai wo ryuu ni nigete bakari de Rakuna michi wo susumu no wakantan da yo ne Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa Dare no mono demo naiyo What's going on, What's going on ? Chiisai koro ni egai teta Naritai jibun ni naru tameni Nani shite nani wo mirebaii notte Mayocchi yau toki mo aru yo ne dakedo (Anytime) Kitto ima daijina mono (Anytime) Sore wa koko ni aru kara (Anytime) Kowagara nai de sono mama Ikou shinjite Shiranai wo ryuu ni nigete bakari de Rakuna michi wo susumu no wakantan da yo ne Demo ima dakedo kono isshun wa Dare no mono demo naiyo What's going on, What's going on ? Hey, hey, hey I think U can do it! Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou he Hiru no aida no aida made sagashite mite yo Mitsukaru yo kitto Jibun wo ugokasu nani ga. |-| Kanji= 知らないを理由に逃げてばかりで 楽な道を進むのは簡単だよね でも今だけのこの一瞬は 誰のものでもないよ What's going on, What's going on 小さい頃に描いてた なりたい自分になるために 何して何を見ればいいのって 迷っちゃうときもあるよね だけど (Anytime)きっと今大事なもの (Anytime)それはここにあるから (Anytime)怖がらないでそのまま 行こう 信じて 知らないを理由に逃げてばかりで 楽な道を進むのは簡単だよね でも今だけのこの一瞬は 誰のものでもないよ What's going on, What's going on Hey, I think U can do it ! よく耳をすませて君を呼ぶ方へ ビルの間の間まで探してみてよ 見つかるよ きっと 自分を動かす何か |-| Polski= Wciąż uciekasz, obwiniasz sam nie wiesz co taka droga wydaje Ci się o wiele łatwiejsza Jednak spróbuj cieszyć się aktualną chwilą Ona do nikogo nie należy Co się dzieje? Co się dzieje? W dzieciństwie narysowałem obrazek Na którym umieściłem osobę którą pragnąłem się stać W ten sposób określiłem, jaką drogą chce podążać. Czasami waham się, czy dobry obrałem kierunek O każdej porze, to co tak naprawdę jest teraz ważne O każdej porze, jest na wyciągnięcie ręki O każdej porze, nie bój się, tak po prostu Idź przed siebie i uwierz w swoje marzenia! Wciąż uciekasz, winisz za to innych taka droga wydaje Ci się o wiele łatwiejsza Jednak spróbuj cieszyć się aktualną chwilą Ona do nikogo nie należy Co się dzieje? Co się dzieje? Hej, Hej, Głowa do góry! Wierzę, że dasz sobie radę! Nastaw uszu i wsłuchaj w wołający głos. Spróbuj dokładniej przyjrzeć się otaczającej Cię rzeczywistości Na pewno odnajdziesz to co zmotywuje Cię by pchnąć cię na przód |-| Angielski= Always running from a reason I don't know Isn't it a piece of cake to walk the simple path? But only right now, at this moment I don't belong to anyone What's going on, What's going on There are times when I wander On the thing I wrote when I was a kid That was about "what I should do and what I should see To become the me I want to become" But (Anytime) I'm sure that the important thing right now is (Anytime) Right here, so (Anytime) Don't be afraid, stay as you are and Let's go, just believe Always running from a reason I don't know Isn't it a piece of cake to walk the simple path? But only right now, at this moment I don't belong to anyone What's going on, What's going on Hey, I think U can do it! Perk your ears and listen to the direction your name is being called Go searching from building to building You'll find it, I'm sure That something that moves yourself Ciekawostki *W tytule utworu zamiast angielskiego słowa "You" użyto skrót "U", jest to zabieg celowy. "U" używane jest głównie w Internecie przez osoby, którym nie chce się pisać całego wyrazu. *Taijutsu używne przez Naruto to Kawazu Kumite, które może używać tylko w trybie mędrca. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Neji Hyūga *Rock Lee *Tenten *Konohamaru Sarutobi Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden